I care about you
by carlisleandbellalove
Summary: Chris is depressed, Darren walks in to stop him from committing suicide


Chris had been pacing his bedroom floor, his parents were fighting a lot lately and he didn't like it, his family was always saying everything that had happen was his fault, that the reason his sister was mentally ill was his fault, that the reason for his parents fighting was his fault, and to be honest he was getting tired of it. He looked at his phone, and saw hate on it, he thought he got the numbers block, but of course they figure out a way to get around it, he was freaking worrying about this. He had death threats on facebook, and his tumblr, and everything else, twitter too. He raced to the bathroom and grabbed the bottle of pills. He had a headache, so he took two. He then took the bottle to his room and grabbed a gallon of water. He sat down on the bed and looked at the bottle of water. He was now crying into his pillow, everything was getting to him, and he honestly didn't know if he could take it anymore. He honestly didn't know why he didn't go through with it.

Chris had been crying way to much, he grabbed the pill bottled and the water. As he was opening the pill bottle and the water, he was still crying. He heard someone bust his door open and he looked up, the water dropped on the floor and so did the pills, he looked up and felt himself close up. "What are you, doing here?" He asked, with a shaky voice.

Darren managed to slip away from the shop as soon as the figure had disappeared. He got the feeling that Chris had been watching from the window, and although he hurt like hell, he got in his car and drove to Chris' house. His phone was buzzing like mad, text messages and voice messages from his father were certainly blowing up the device. He ignored them all for now, only picking it up once to call his Mom, letting her know that if she even received one call from from Robert to phone the police. He drove to Chris' house, opening up the front door with his good hand and pushing it aside with his bruised shoulder. He was a black and blue bloody mess, but he had a sneaking suspicion that something was seriously wrong. He started up the stairs, ignoring the angry shouts coming from the kitchen at the younger girl glaring at him as he started for the bedroom. He stopped outside Chris' closed door, hearing him crying from within and tried the handle. Locked. Damn it. He raised his foot, and though he knew it would hurt like hell, arched it and slammed it into the wooden frame. "Chris!" He croaked, his throat sore from where his father's fingers had latched onto it during a brief five seconds of rage. "What the hell are you doing?"

Chris was still shocked to see Darren standing in his room, and he really couldn't believe the look on his face or the hand print that was on his neck, he knew something was up, even though he was upset he managed to wipe away the tears, and he finally broke down after months of pain, it had gotten to him. "Darren, just don't. I was going to try and commit suicide, what the hell does it look like? Everything I have is slipping through my fingers, and it seems I can't hold onto anything, the death threats, they started coming again, it's not because anything, it's just they want me dead, why the hell don't I give them what they want?" Chris was on the verge of tears again. "The eating disorder I've been battling for years, and almost won, it started again, because well I've been getting fat, and the cutting, I've so badly wanted to pick up the razor and end my life that way, my parents, well they basiclly just left me here, the left me! They took my sister, and left me! I'm alone, and I jsut want it to end!" He cried.

Darren couldn't quite process everything he was hearing coming from Chris' mouth. "Just because things go South doesn't mean you kill yourself, Chris!" Darren shouted, limping over to the other side of the room and grabbing the bottle of pills in his relatively undamaged fingers, stuffing them into his pocket. "Did you even think about how this would impact me? What losing you would've done to me? God damn it Chris! If things were getting this bad, why didn't you just talk to me? You know I would've put a stop to it." Darren sighed, unable to tug at his hair as he usually did when he was stressed. "You are not fat, if anything if you eat any less you're going to just disappear. Good riddance to your parents and your sister then, you don't need them." Darren wavered a bit on his feet, but he was quick to straighten himself out, still glaring into Chris' face. "If you ever, and I do mean ever, try this nonsense again, I swear on my life I will put you in a facility and never let you out. Do you understand me?" He waited for a moment, sucking in a deep breath. "You can move in with me. We'll get you set up at my mom's house. We'll transfer you to a different school, one with a zero tolerance bullying policy. And we're shutting down all your social network stuff."

Chris looked up at him, he really couldn't believe that Darren had just yelled at him, and he knew he deserved it, but he just didn't understand, what was wrong with it. Everyone wanted him dead, except Darren, and possibly the others, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything intill now. "I didn't think! Okay?! I really didn't care, I just wanted everything, and I mean everything to end." He snapped at the curly head boy, who normally had a dapper smile, but it was gone. "I don't think you have the right to do that, I knew what I was doing, my parents left me a note, telling me they hoped I would die tonight, because they said that no one cared about me, and that in the end you would leave me, I didn't think I could handle that, they said you didn't even really like me, that it was all fake, that you would fall for someone else who wasn't me, who was a female." Chirs finally turned his back so, he wasn't facing Darren, and the tears fell again. "I can't do that, I can't move in with you. As much as I want to, I can't. I'm not shutting anything down, they'll do it through mail, anything and everything."

Darren had half a mind to slap Chris across the face. Everything he was saying was so above and beyond anything he was capable of dealing with, and he didn't know how to rationalize with him. "Why would you believe them over me?" Darren asked quietly, slinking cautiously onto the end of Chris' bed and cradling his damaged arm to his chest. "Chris, Do you know how long I've wanted to be with you? How long I've waited for the right opportunity? How many people I've gotten into fist fights with over you? And that was before we even started dating. You know those guys who threw you into the dumpster? Fourteen stitches," Darren winced at his brought up his forearm and gestured to a long, pale scar. "Pushed him out one of the classroom windows. There's more, I'm not going to go through all of them." He tried to reach for Chris' hands but his fingers twitched and he had to draw them back again quickly before it was noticed. He got back up and turned Chris to face him, running the backs of his fingers along his tear-stained cheek. "Listen to me now, okay? I care so much about you, I always have, since the day I met you. If you don't come stay with me, I'm going to knock you out and drop you off at a mental facility, do you understand? I'm not leaving you here alone. Come with me. Please."

Chris seriously didn't want to leave his bed, or his room, and he was upset that people would do that to Darren, just because he wanted him. "Darren, I didn't know, and I'm sorry okay? I just I don't know how someone like you would want someone like me. I didn't know you got hurt, before we started dating, why didn't you tell me? I could of tried and stop them from hurting you, I hate seeing you hurt. I just can't do it anymore." Chris murmured softly. Chris noticed the gesture, but knew it wasn't the best idea, he didn't want to leave not ever, and he really didn't need to go to a mental facility, since he wasn't crazy, just deppressed because everything was crumbling at his feet, he was losing everything, he loved his family even though they hated him, he didn't care, he was the type of person to care about the bullies, and everything. "Don't hit me with anything, Mister." He finally cracked a sad smile, but it was still there.

Darren sighed, running his twitching fingers through his hair. "No, Chris. Don't you understand? I hit them for hitting you. They had no right to bully you, throw you, push you…so I've been trying to keep them at bay. For years I've been trying to keep them away from you so you didn't get hurt anymore." He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "Chris, I'm not going to leave you. I never had any plans to leave you. I want you to get away from this town and be happy. Stop beating on yourself and telling yourself that you're no good. You can do this, there's still so much for you to be doing. Stay alive for me please? Grow old, get famous, be happy, for me?" He sighed once more and glanced up at him. "Come live at my mom's place."

Chris looked at him, he noticed the way Darren ran his fingers through his hair, and he then leaned up against the wall, and pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, and gave a sad smile, he just couldn't believe that Darren was this nice, he really couldn't believe it. "Dar, you're telling me, you hit others cause they hit me? Does hitting someone help anyone?" He murttered. "I'm so not growing old, wrinkles, I'd die before I get one, it sucks." He said softly. "I really don't want to, I rather stay here, since it's for me to live here, my parents left it to me."


End file.
